warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Brightpatch
Re You can have a name like that, but the cats within the group cannot be real medicine cats, leaders, or deputies and are not considered such. A loner group wouldn't have a medicine cat, therefor Misty Water would not be a medicine cat by name or status and you cannot make a loner group just to make it structured like a clan because there is no cat to train a healing type cat alike a medicine cat. They also would not have the leader/deputy/mc structure you have set up, look to other groups like Immortals, as you can see it includes a leader, members, and queens, but you can make up names for those positions and such and add them but they are different then the clans. Loners don't know about the clans and/or do not live by them, so they would have different positions. If you don't get me I can explain it better? 22:10 Fri Jan 30 about templates I have been noticing that people are fixing allience pages for your cats. Remember, when putting one of your cats on an allience page (Ex. WinterClan) please use the template that everyone else uses on the page: --- (this is the template you use when adding cats on the alliences, so just follow the template everyone else is using above and you should be good.) 18:48 Sun Feb 1 Read the rules of the group. FOllow them. And we'll see. We'll give you a trial run. I've noticed you aren't too good at following rules. Also I request you give FULL PARAGRAPH posts. 18:13, 02/2/2015 Loners. They aren't big enough to have their own rp page. Besides, it's better on the Loners page because people actually see it. 18:17, 02/2/2015 yo did you not see that I said full paragraph posts? bc That's a requirement. Once we get the Character Activity rule back up you need to do FULL PARAGRAPHS and I'm trying to help you get there but you're ignoring that. 18:27, 02/2/2015 aprrently that was a rude message im sorry for being a shitty person but u really do need to follow the rules we've set out they're there for a reason (i learned that the hard way i was banned from here for a friggin' year!!) so im sorry im so shittyi hope u can forgive me 18:41, 02/2/2015 Addressing Let me address three things: 1. Yes you can adopt Dazekit, I'll archive her sorry about that. 2. She's not going to take one for a little while because she's rather young. 3. Please do not accept other people's cat joining requests on the talk page of clans, that is for staff to do. Sorry the first question took so long to answer, but go ahead and adopt her. 00:47 Wed Feb 4 RE Posted about an hour ago x3 19:54, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure bruh I can. But like it may take sometime depending on what school work gets like. So you might have to be a little paitent. — Thu Feb 5 19:46 Regarding Reminders Listen. I understand you are enthusiastic about your roleplay group and its activity, but reminding me every five minutes (more or less) to roleplay is rather frustrating and does put me off. It is a change to have messages coming in daily, but when they all read the same thing, it gets rather boring. Believe me, when I roleplay somewhere, I do check regularly to see if my post has been replied to, whether I scroll down on the Recent Activity or go to the page itself, so there really is no need to remind me straight after you post, since I'm not always on the site and do have other edits to make to the wiki. So to make it easier for you as well as myself, you don't need to send constant messages that serve as a reminder. Thank you, 21:36, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hydrofall I was actually considering killing Hydrofall off, but I'm sure she can take them in! 04:20, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah, Pelli needs updating - I wrote that last year, when my personality-appearance writing skills weren't as good. Anyway, Clear Water needs quotes, and things written in the relationship section; if he has no love interests/enemies/etc, you may as well remove those until he does. You'll also need to fill in the friendship section with Dewy Leaf. Stick it on the nominations page afterwards and get advice from other people. 17:58, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Cinderpaw Yeah, sure, feel free! Her other former roleplayer, Sorrel and I wanted her warrior name to be Cinderfrost, if you wouldn't mind making it that. Also, I roleplay her brother Pounceheart so let me know if you want them to interact because they are superclose and everything. Servalleap 22:01, February 7, 2015 (UTC) re; yeah, sure, just add the adoption template 18:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) wait who's ravenkit i said you could do one not two for Berry 00:02, 02/11/2015 Re: I don't see why not :3 ~ Foxy Don't eat my food 00:15, February 11, 2015 (UTC) : Re: I hardly know anything about this place, actually. I'm going by what users like Ferk, Shoon, Leggy, and Beebs have told me. If you're really in need of a mentor, I suggest asking one of them, or perhaps Crys or even Fez. All of them are much more knowledgeable about this place than I am. Regarding the Image Rainlegs and I have come to the concluding that due to your recent PCA issue, you are banned for a month from Project:Chararcter Art and cannot partake in commenting, posting chararts to be approved, etc. Stealing art and making it your own is not tolerated on here as well as the Internet and the artist could have become upset if they had found it on here without permission or their watermark, so do not do this again. 20:21 Wed Feb 11 Re: Sure! Right now I don't have the assess to a computer. ~ Foxy Don't eat my food 00:12, February 12, 2015 (UTC)